


The Words We Need

by lovi_via



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via
Summary: Rand and Mat, five times, five words, five moments of intimacy. Not quite canon to my previous fics of them.
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Mat Cauthon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6





	1. Interest

When Rand said it was Mat he wanted to be his first, the both of them took their time.

They'd both been very slow and deliberate in taking off their clothing. Rand actually grew uncomfortable at the thought with shedding more than his pants and smallclothes, even if they would have this stretch of hours to themselves at their room in the Stag and Lion. But Mat had understood.

"I know it might be strange," he said softly, stroking at Rand's knuckles. "And it's alright. Take the time you need, if you change your mind we don't have to do this."

"I still want you, though."

He pulled Mat down on top of him so as to kiss him better. He'd always thought Mat would be rather rough though this time he held back, fingers gently pressing along Rand's jaw to keep his head balanced. Beneath him, Rand fumbled hurriedly to undo the laces of Mat's shirt, hands grazing at warm skin. Then he pushed Mat away and sat up, curious in seeing what his friend looked like beneath his clothes for the first time.

Rand took his time in memorizing the scars and little marks scattered across Mat's chest, tracing his hands across his stomach, his collarbone, and then drifting onto his chest to settle on his beating heart. He was mesmerized by Mat, a little disbelieving at the thought that this was the person he'd loved for so long that was going to be his first.

"Like what you see?" The sound of Mat's voice made Rand pull away.

"Yes. I like it very much."

He began to laugh a little, and laughed still when Mat flipped him over and pinned him down onto the bed, removing one hand to hover over the thin stretch of pale skin that his shirt was pushed too far up to cover. "Alright, you're wonderful. Beautiful, even. But don't go about ripping my clothes off like the men did in those old romantic stories, will you?"

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. Now, because I'm not going to liken myself to those _brutish_ folk, would you like me to take off your pants?"

"Not all the way. I'm fine with you pulling them down to my knees."

Rand's gaze was still fixated on Mat as he watched his dark-haired love slip his hand around the waist of his pants and pull them down. Before they completely moved on, though, Mat looked up from what he was doing to give Rand a smile.


	2. Abnormal

There were many things Mat knew about Rand, but the sole thing he didn’t know was that Rand was willing to try his hand at teasing, too.

It wasn’t anything too jaw-dropping—it was Rand after all. And yet, he was so deliberate in his eating that Mat was certain he was trying to get his attention. It was all very abnormal. Feeling a faint arousal, he watched Rand's gaze move away from him and back to the pastry he was eating, touching the tips of his fingers to his lips and tongue. One look at Mat (surely a little flushed in the face by now) and Rand was back at it again, closing his eyes and licking off the sticky white frosting coating his fingers.

And then there were the noises. There were other people with them at the Stag and Lion that night, so Rand was not too bold. But he was bold enough to make high, muffled little moans of pleasure, circling his tongue along the pastry and taking his time in chewing.

Then Rand stopped eating long enough to start snickering.

"What is it?" Mat asked.

Rand looked up long enough to stop laughing and said, "Light I can't take this seriously, Mat—how do you do it?! You're always so unruffled with me."

"You think I started out like that? It took years for me not to burst out laughing every time I tried my hand at getting someone's attention."

Rand ceased smiling. "You? Awkward? That sounds ridiculous."

"It isn't. And besides…" Mat moved closer, straddling Rand ever so slightly beneath the table. He could feel Rand already hardening against him and tilted his head up to stare at him. One hand circled around his waist.

"You don't have to try that much for me to want a taste of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so fucking good I want to die for them


	3. Yield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...More submissive Rand! As if I haven't made it clear enough I love writing him in my other fics lmao. I admit I triiieed toning it down a bit here because I feel like in terms of sexual intimacy and comfort levels Rand would act differently around Mat - ESPECIALLY early on in the series (when this takes place) but my hand slipped.
> 
> Comments are appreciated :3

There was still time left in the morning during their stay at Whitebridge and they were impatient. That was why he'd let Mat press him up against the wall, knee pushing his legs apart. They hadn't bothered in taking off all their clothes - they'd only tug down the bare minimum for contact, they needed to be quick - but for Rand it felt good. It felt good to submit.

Mat's tongue traced down his neck in slow, lazy circles, the way Rand liked. Every now and then he'd tease Rand by nipping lightly. Both knew that he would leave several faint marks scattered, but Rand wore them like a badge of honor. It was almost like a comforting reminder from Mat and he would count the days it would take for them to fade and the days they could be so close with each other again.

"Eager, hmm?" Mat was quiet and half-visible in the faint light of their inn room. 

"Yes," Rand whispered. He guided Mat's hand down to the waist of his pants, savoring the brief feeling of skin against skin. He took a moment to close his eyes and memorize the loops and swirls of Mat's fingertips, every crease and joint. But he was dragging a bit because he didn't want the moment to end, stiffening up against the wall. Mat perked up.

"Do you not want this?"

"I do, but... I'm tired. Tired of everything that's been happening, and how we don't have much time."

"And that's alright." Mat began to pull down Rand's pants. He kissed the hollow of his chest through his shirt. "It's alright, Rand... it may not be much but it's still you."

He tilted his head up when he felt Mat's kissing him again, so hot and insistent, and let a low cry loose from his throat. This was what he wanted. What he needed. "Mat-"

"It's okay. You're here, I'm here - it's okay. Let go."

Rand let go. He relaxed against Mat and gave himself over to brief bliss.

Even if the relief was small, it felt good to submit. It was nice to be so close to the one he loved.


	4. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Diesel, who also agrees Rand is a massive pillow princess: *cries* You are so fucking right.

"Do you," Mat paused to cover Rand's mouth with a deep kiss, "Remember that first time?"

The water was warm on Rand's skin. They were in Fal Dara that day, the pools were surprisingly devoid of anyone else who might have found them. Mat had him pressed against the wall of the pool. His arms were wrapped tightly around Rand. He opened his mouth to speak and was cut off by an involuntary cry as Mat shifted just a bit - teasing him again as he was prone to doing.

"Sorry," Mat said. Then with a grunt he moved his head up to nip at Rand's neck. "Blood and bloody ashes, Rand, you're heavy."

"You are _not_ sorry. But yes. I remember that first time. You'd walked in on me."

He stopped talking for a moment, lapsing into a comforting silence interrupted only by the soft, low noises he made at Mat's mouth and hands light on his skin.

"I had. But I guess in a way we were both lucky to. That's when I knew for sure you wanted me."

"As much as I do now."

"Not much has changed. You're still just as fun to tease now as you are then."

"Oh, come now, I'm not _that_ sensit- ah!" Rand trailed off when he felt Mat move sharply against him, the pleasant sensation disrupting any coherent words he was about to form.

"You're right, you're right. Of course you aren't." 

Water splashed up around Rand's arms. Try as he might the shallow breathing and faint whimpers he let out gave him away. Mat was right.

Laughter bubbled up in his throat. "Alright, alright - you win. I'm _very_ easy to tease."

Mat ceased his ministrations and pulled Rand close. The water was already warm, but the intense heat of Mat's skin was something else entirely.

"Not everything has changed. Some things have. You've gotten more freckles - got to be from all that sun. But it's you. That much hasn't changed. And that's what I love the most."

Rand wrapped his arms around Mat's neck and smiled at him.

"I guess the same can be said for me."

They stayed like that for a while in the water. Rand knew he would get questions about the dark bitemarks scattered over his neck and how wet and tangled his hair was when he'd get back, but for now there was nowhere he'd rather be."


	5. Beg

Rand was eager tonight.

It was evident in how he pulled Mat down and clung to him as long as he could for kisses, in the way he frantically tugged at Mat's clothes. It had been so _long_ , Mat realized, and now that they were in Fal Dara it felt like they had all the time in the world.

"Mat," he managed between heavy kisses, "Please."

When Mat pressed up his knee against him he first heard the soft moan of need and then felt Rand shifting his legs apart so as to grant him better access. They hadn't even undressed yet and here Rand was beneath him, so desperate and pliable at Mat's every touch. Then Mat stopped - though he was just as eager as Rand was, he wanted to make sure. Besides, tonight there was nothing sweeter to listen to than the pleading lilt of his voice.

"Please what?" He said. He nudged his face against Rand's neck. No biting, just simple skin-to-skin contact. "Do you want me?"

Making no other noise save for soft whining Rand nodded.

"Use your words," Mat chided. Rand takes hold of one of his hands, feeling a flush of warmth.

"I want you. Like all those nights before."

"Again?"

Rand let out another needy moan - again Mat wanted to savor his voice, to hear him again. "Please take me. I want you. Please..."

"Then you'll have me."

They finished undressing. Rand wrapped his legs around Mat's waist, arms circling around his neck. By the time they finished Rand's face was flushed, gray eyes staring dazedly up at Mat. Mat's sweaty limbs still clung to Rand - it had not been a relaxing time like the other nights. But it was enough.

"You're so wonderful," Rand whispered. He reached up to stroke at Mat's dark hair.

"So're you. Especially," Mat said, "When you've grown this desperate for me."

Rand shorted. "Hush."

"Make me."

Rand kissed him again. This time it was gentle, a far cry from the hungry, needy kiss so full of _want_ from earlier.

He untangled himself from Rand and crawled up next to him on the bed. For a moment they had each other in the dimness of their room: Warmth pulsing through their held hands, slow and steady breathing. Then, curled up in one another's arms, they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So: Is this story over and done with? Sadly, yes. It was nice to write this when I was in a bad headspace - I found it all very therapeutic. I actually DO have another Cauthor story (kinda?) planned, except that one's a bit more canon compliant and won't be entirely fluffy and sweet like here - there'd be a lot of smut, but some of it'd be angsty.

**Author's Note:**

> I return with more fluffy Cauthor porn. Quarantine is driving me batshit and I need a coping mechanism, after all.


End file.
